


【承花】東雲（しののめ）

by KujoRyota



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険, 承花
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujoRyota/pseuds/KujoRyota
Summary: 東雲在花京院白净的脸颊烧灼起来。





	【承花】東雲（しののめ）

替身使者会吸引替身使者——这在替身使者的世界是一条铁律。

但是在普通人的世界，只会认为——身为优等生典范的花京院典明被不良中的不良，空条承太郎给缠上了。

“看啊，那是JOJO欸……”

“真的呢，是JOJO！”

“JOJO以前放学从不在学校逗留呢……”

承太郎的人缘果然很好，花京院心里这么想着，一边加快了收拾的动作。

毕竟空条承太郎走到哪里都是校园的传奇人物，而所谓的传奇人物现在正站在他的教室外，不耐烦地等待着。

“典明......！”

花京院被人叫住了。

他转身报以微笑打量着喊住他的同班同学：“怎么了？”

“我的父母今天不在家，上次我和你提过的游戏，今天要来我家玩吗？”

花京院看了眼在门口的承太郎，微笑道：“谢谢你的好意，不过我今天还有事，改日好吗？”

只有花京院知道，改日近似于遥遥无期。班上的同学很和善，但他和班上的任何一个同学都没有办法做出朋友之间才会做的事情——就像他只可能邀请空条承太郎去他家打游戏一样。

“真的是那么要急的事情吗？”

花京院毫不迟疑地郑重点头：“我约好承太郎去我家里了，所以很重要。”

同班同学一脸担忧：“最近你和JOJO走得很近啊……不是出什么事了吧？”

花京院即便说了“没关系”，想必对方也仍旧是持怀疑态度吧。

所以花京院什么都没说，只是温和地笑笑，他知道此时此刻的转身，意味着单方面拒绝与人的生活产生交互。

但花京院典明是孤高的胧月，所以他没有留恋地转身离开，走到了承太郎面前。

“嘛，承太郎不要总是露出这么凶狠的表情啊，让你久等是我不好啦。”

叽叽喳喳的人堆吵得承太郎心烦意乱，他就不该在这里等花京院，也就不会听见从无关紧要的人嘴里吐露出花京院的名字。

承太郎又用帽子遮住自己脸上的表情了，花京院俯下身子悄悄瞄了眼承太郎，却意外地发现承太郎的嘴巴虽像平时一样紧紧抿住，双颊却微微鼓起......

看上去简直就像是在......生闷气一样。

花京院忍俊不禁：“承太郎是在吃醋吗？”

“那个男的，直接喊了你的名字......这一点让我很不爽。”承太郎压着帽子低声道。

“承太郎也可以喊我的名字啊，说起来是承太郎自己一直不愿意叫吧！”

承太郎对此不予回答，只是固执又温柔地抓着花京院的手腕，反复在宽大的手掌里熨烫着一截皮肤。

花京院笑得跟月牙儿似的：“学生谈恋爱可是严令禁止的喔。”

承太郎不以为然：“你可以说是我这个不良胁迫你。”

花京院眨眨眼，明知故问：“可我们两人不是两情相悦吗？”

承太郎摇头：“是我用爱在胁迫你。”

后来他们两人掌心距离越来越近，贴合成一道不见光的窄隙，在无人问津的放学路上，他们谁都没有松开手。

他们在家庭餐厅吃饭，在公园闲坐望月，在所有琐碎美好的小事上消遣时间。

然后花京院说：“我们去打游戏吧！”

承太郎这才回想起来，花京院今天是邀请他留宿的，因为花京院的父母外出工作了。

看着花京院兴致勃勃地拿出游戏机和他所收集的游戏，承太郎觉得所谓人生第一次留宿就应该是这样的标准结局。

“我们来比试一下吧，承太郎，用游戏。赢得人可以向输的人提一个要求。没有花招，没有替身，就只有你和我。”

“呀嘞呀嘞，花京院，你在这方面还真是过分从容啊……”承太郎随便拿起一盒游戏，向着花京院招了招手，“公平起见，你得先把我教会了。”

花京院失笑，当初的空条承太郎可是凭借着头一次玩的棒球游戏战胜了达比，那时候可没人教他啊。

花京院的睡衣对与承太郎而言还是太小了。

承太郎没有扣上扣子，袒露出过分完美健壮的身体，花京院有理由怀疑承太郎对他使出了色诱攻击。

花京院坐了下来，然后被承太郎整个揽进怀里。

水润樱桃色的耳坠猛烈地晃动着，似乎还打在了承太郎的帽子上。

承太郎把脑袋整个搭在花京院的肩上，喷出的热气都要把花京院小巧的耳垂点燃了。

浑厚的气音撩动着他几缕发丝，这个房间里的空气似乎热过头了。

花京院感觉自己在呼哧呼哧喘着热气。

这是承太郎的心理战术吗……

不愧是承太郎，一开始的扰乱差一点影响了花京院在游戏里的发挥。

最后，花京院爆发出惊人的坚定意志——甚至不经意间叫出了绿色法皇，赢得了游戏的胜利。

获胜的瞬间，花京院感知到前所未有的心情——那绝不是一个人从游戏上所能获得的通关或胜利的喜悦。

花京院狡黠地眨着眼睛：“愿赌服输喔！我想听承太郎叫我的名字，不是花京院，而是典明「てんめい」。”

“真是够了，你可真是个狡猾的家伙啊……”

承太郎俯下身，只想在这个漫长却又宝贵的夜晚亲吻恋人精致的五官，亲吻他的发梢，亲吻他一切的一切，绝非有敷衍或逃避花京院要求的意图。

“你的名字庄重又肃穆、典雅又温柔，人如其名大概就是这种感觉吧，我完全想象不出来我该以怎样的方式说出你的名字，花京院。”

花京院看着那高大的身躯向他压倒，心想绝不能再让承太郎敷衍了事，两人悬殊过分的身材，花京院被裹挟到窗户边，直到两人混乱交缠的手撩开窗帘。

原来外面竟已是破晓。

天光从地平线漏出来，发白发亮。

花京院此时想起了他的另一个目的，他拉起承太郎的手——法皇也来帮忙，把承太郎的带到了顶楼天台。

整座城市一览无余。

熟睡的人们将要苏醒，星月夜空也要下沉。

“看啊承太郎，是東雲。”

日出时分，被染成茜色的天空，谓之東雲。

它不是那种强烈又炽热的颜色，是温柔融洽将朝日的边缘向云层晕染，模糊光影的界面，延展出茜色朝霞。

“我曾在这一刻发现我的绿朋友不再躲在逼仄的空间里，不再是线状、零散的躯壳，法皇同我一样沐浴在这万丈光辉中。”

承太郎总觉得自从结束了埃及之旅，花京院变得很健谈，他时常会自己说很多话，而且是不管承太郎是否会迎合他的话题。

花京院只是想，然后把全部都说出来。

有的人会把其称之为坦率，而且不可否认的是，承太郎藉此无数次接近花京院那高洁坚韧的灵魂，这让他感觉到两个人心的距离更进一步了。

“承太郎既是我的恋人又是我的朋友，就像乔斯达先生于我亦师亦友，我既可以是别人眼中千篇一律的典明，也可以是承太郎眼中独一无二的花京院。承太郎不觉得这是一件很美好的事情吗？”

花京院有些忘我地扶着栏杆，東雲几乎在花京院白净的脸颊烧起来了，他像是一张无色的底布，任由自然光景在他身上浓墨重彩地增加生命的印刻。

承太郎迎着光向前走，他知道五十天交付后背的战斗不及尽数冲刷十七年难捱的孤寂，但是他确确实实存在于这里，这一点不会改变。

于是承太郎站在花京院的背后，向着花京院心中最珍贵的美景露出温柔的笑容。

他看着花京院兴奋到紫色眼瞳都震颤，眼里的星子明亮灼目，茜色攀上他的鼻尖。

“我喜欢典明「てんめい」。”

花京院在笑。

花京院想，承太郎说他人如其名，承太郎又何尝不是？

承是继承的承，也是承接的承，足够背负宿命的强大，任何不幸无法撼动乔斯达家族的男人，阻止他们一往无前的步伐。

“空条承太郎喜欢花京院典明「てんめい」。”

承太郎如是说。

说出的话会消散在空气里，笑意的颤抖会停止振动，可爱意呢？

爱意会扎根在花京院的心里，永远的存在。

花京院永远记得承太郎奔向他时的风。


End file.
